A Disturbance in the East
by Joethegrey
Summary: This is a mix between LOTR and ATLA. Although it sounds wierd please read and find out. Updates coming soon if I can get reviews. Some kataang.
1. Wrath of Saruman

A Disturbance in the East

_Unknown to most the filth of Saruman had not been completely destroyed on Middle Earth. Saruman yet lives and although his influence was banished from middle Earth forever he now targets a new land, the land of the four elemental nations. Two years before the defeat of the fire lord Ozia. Saruman had secretly set up a base on the eastern coast of the Kingdom of Earth and was waiting for the right time to set his plans into motion. Now that time had come._

Stepping out of his newly constructed tower Saruman gazed at the land before him. The orcs were hard at work constructing the brooding pits and armories for his forces. The trees around the camp seemed to fall one by one as the orcs made quick work of them for the furnace. At last I have the perfect opportunity for domination of this land, and with the capture of these peoples I will be able to harness the energy of this world for my own Saruman thought. But before he could think anymore he was interrupted by the opening of a door.

In walked the commander of Saruman's Uruk-hia, Aknush. He was a mighty Uruk-hia champion that stood seven feet tall with arms the size of a man's leg, he also weighed more then three hundred pounds in armor. "Lord Saruman good news from the brooding pits, your army now numbers more the 5,000 Uruk warriors," Aknush reported.

"Good commander, I have a new task for you to complete, as you may not know the strength of this world is not from its magic but from a thirteen year old boy bestowed by the spirits of this world" stated Saruman. "Are you serious my lord, a human boy is our greatest threat" replied Aknush in surprise. "Yes and my Creybein tell me is not far from here, he is staying in a village called Numasha about 30 miles away from this tower, I want you to rally your men and bring him back to me for questioning. "Yes my master I will go" said Aknush as he left.

Aknush walked down from the tower and in to the courtyard to ready his men for the mission. After he assembled about thirty Uruks, he got his own armor and weapons on and set off through the forest. The company of Uruk-hia made amazing progress and after a day of running they were only five miles away.

In Numasha the Aang and his companions were hanging around in the market place relaxing after their long day of travel. "Hey guys its getting kind of dark" Aang said carefully gazing at the horizon. "So why don't you go back to the inn" Sokka replied sarcastically. "Well I think I will there's much more going on there then around here anyway" responded Aang.

With that said Aang started making his way back to the inn they were all staying at for the time being. "I think I'll go back too" said Katara. "Count me in" agreed Toph. "Oh come on people!" Sokka shouted.

Back at the inn the group was getting ready to turn in for the night. Katara was busy messing with her hair and Toph was unmaking her bed. Aang although was to mesmerized to do anything because he was staring at Katara discreetly. The way she walked, talked or did anything distracted Aang and sometimes, to his dismay, he would get into a stare and not notice it. Katara however did notice him staring through the mirror and decided to act like she didn't see it. "Aang are you okay you seem spaced out" Katara asked. Shaking his head Aang replied "Um, I'm just tired from today". He then buried his head in the pillow so Katara wouldn't see him blushing. "Oh, alright if you say so" Katara concluded.

After Sokka got back that night they all went to bed. Each of them though was unaware at the danger lurking in night. At the back of the Village were Aknush and his Uruks. They progressed slowly around the buildings until they came to the town center. "Alright men the avatar is somewhere in this village and I want you to seek him out". "I'm dividing you into groups of fifteen, whichever group finds him first gets to eat his companions" Aknush said pacing around his warriors.

Stirred on by the thought of meat the Uruk-hia began to run rampant through the town, growling and hitting their swords on their shields. Soon the whole village was awake and people began to flee for their lives. Aknush and five other Uruks soon found the inn Aang and his friends were staying at. "Charge, break into all the rooms find them!" Aknush Roared. The Uruk-hia then poured into the inn destroying everything in sight.

Up in the room Aang's room Sokka woke up to the noise. "Everyone get up!" he exclaimed. Struggling to get his shirt on Aang replied "I am going to see what is happening down there". But before he could Aknush drove his sword through the door and he charged through. "Now I've got you, get in here men" Aknush growled. Sokka seeing his chance charged at Aknush with his knife but Aknush simply struck his backhand into Sokka's chest knocking him over and stunning him. Angered by this Toph tried to Earth bend her way out of this but she was hit by stun dart from one of Aknush's Uruks before she could retaliate. Katara water whipped one Uruk but was caught around her neck by another. Aang being the only one able to fight shot out at blast of fire at Aknush. But he dodged it and charged Aang knocking him into the wall and sending him into unconsciousness.


	2. Captured

Awaking from unconsciousness Aang discovers that he is tied to a tree and Katara, Sokka, and Toph were tied to the tree next to him. "Hey are you" Aang starts to say before one of the guards interrupted him. "No Talking!" shouts the guard. When he turned his over to the other side of the tree all he could do was listen on in horror as the Uruk-hia debated over which one of his friends they would eat first.

But to Aang's relief Aknush came back over to the tree to quiet the troops. "Quiet maggots, word from Saruman are that we can't eat the prisoners he wants them all in one piece" Aknush commanded. Many groans and growls of frustration could be heard and the Uruk-hia were growing restless. Luckily for Aknush two of his Uruks had brought back deer they hunted and began cleaning them and handing out meat to the others. The guard assigned to watch Aang and his friends untied their hands and gave them a chunk of meat, a flask of some type of liquid and some stale bread.

"Well I guess will have to make the best of this" Katara said trying to be optimistic. The group started by eating the bread and when it came to the meat no one dared touch it not even Sokka. But what really got them was the vile liquid in the flask. After one sip each of them was coughing violently. "Ha, you humans have weak stomachs can't keep your grog down" said one of the on looking Uruks.

After the disaster of a meal they had the group decided to try and sleep although Katara had trouble making herself close her eyes for one second with the monster like creatures lurking around. As dawn broke the night sky Aang awoke to the sound of rustling in the bushes. He couldn't exactly see what it was although it kind of looked like another person. Before he could dismiss the thought a large boulder was sent flying through the air and landed on one of the Uruks. Soon many boulders were flying through the air and the Uruk-hia camp was in chaos. Aknush seeing no other options ordered a retreat and the remaining Uruk-hia fought there way out to safety.

Several Earth kingdom soldiers emerged from the bush and started untying Aang and his friends. They directed Aang over to their captain who started to speak with him. "Ah, so you must be the avatar I'm sorry we couldn't help you sooner but those creatures set up guars all over this place the night before". My Name is Captain Shonvit and my superiors have requested your presence at Namashu for an immediate council" the captain said with great command.


End file.
